


Día 21 - Segundo

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Algunas primeras y segundas ocasiones en la relación de Haru y Makoto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 21 - Segundo.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka. Menciones de sus amigos.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Romance.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: Algunas primeras y segundas ocasiones en la relación de Haru y Makoto.
> 
> Palabras: 478.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 21 «segundas veces».

Estaban en secundaria cuando se dieron su primer beso, fue algo torpe, curioso, producto de las hormonas, Makoto todavía piensa que todo fue un plan de Haru.

La segunda vez fue en preparatoria, Rin había vuelto hacía poco y como de costumbre atraía la atención de Haru de manera poderosa, los celos de Makoto fueron más poderosos y el beso que resultó fue sorpresivo, posesivo y correspondido.

· · ·

Fue también en secundaria cuando Haru sintió celos por primera vez, ya que él y Makoto estaban en grupos diferentes lo veía hacer muchos amigos, fue por eso que se las ingenió para lograr ese beso.

La segunda vez fue en preparatoria también, cuando resultó que Kisumi se encontró con Makoto en el club de natación, lo tiró a la alberca en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

· · ·

Nagisa había admirado a Haru y a Makoto desde que los conocía, la primera vez que los vio fue en el club de natación cuando eran sólo unos niños, todos decían que Haru era el mejor y de inmediato quiso ser su amigo. Siempre le había gustado la manera particular en que se relacionaba con Makoto, no eran como hermanos pues los hermanos se gastaban bromas y se molestaban, solía decirle a sus padres de no se imaginaba a uno sin el otro.

La segunda vez que los encontró Haru seguía siendo el mejor y por supuesto Makoto seguía a su lado, reafirmó que no había uno sin el otro, por eso cuando le dijeron que estaban juntos como pareja no se sorprendió, de hecho les dijo que habían tardado.

· · ·

Cuando Rin los atrapó besándose la primera vez (un día de los años de universidad en que estaba de visita en Tokio y se estaba quedando en su departamento) pensó que era ridículo no haberlo sospechado antes, quizás no lo vio por la atracción que sintió por uno de ellos ya hace tiempo (no por Haru, sino por Makoto, pero ese era su secreto mejor guardado). Bromeó un poco por eso y Haru saló su plato de sopa.

La segunda vez que los atrapó, esa misma tarde, les reclamó por que aunque no tenía problema con su relación y era feliz por ellos no por eso tenían que estarse besuqueando todo el tiempo.

En serio, todo el tiempo.

· · ·

Una vez Makoto le dijo a Haru que quería pasar con él el resto de su vida, tenía el rostro muy rojo y titubeó ligeramente pero Haru lo besó y le respondió con una sonrisa que también era su deseo.

La segunda vez que lo dijeron fue en alta mar, en una ceremonia legal de matrimonio, Rin sollozaba entre los invitados, Ren y Ran arrojaron arroz y todos les felicitaron. Era uno de los mejores días de su vida llena de primeras, segundas e innumerables ocasiones.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
